kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinnikuman: Muscle Tag Match
Kinnikuman: Muscle Tag Match (キン肉マン マッスルタッグマッチ), known in the United States as M.U.S.C.L.E.: Tag Team Match is a Nintendo Famicom (Nintendo Entertainment System) wrestling game based on characters from Kinnikuman. It has eight playable characters, each with his own special move. An exceedingly rare Gold Cartridge Edition was produced with a somewhat different character roster. Only eight cartridges were produced and none of the ROMs have been dumped for emulation. One cartridge sold in 2009 for US$10,023.Kotaku A ROM hack called Muscle Hack Match was created in 2002 that better reflected the roster of the Dream Chojin Tag Arc. Another hack from LittleRubberGuys.com members Orgg and JAMcM called Team Aho vs Generation EX replaces the entire roster with that of the HF First Year Replacement Tournament. Mantaro Kinniku and Terry the Kid replace their fathers, Seiuchin replaces Ramenman, Gazelleman replaces Warsman, Mars replaces Asuraman, Clioneman replaces Robin Mask, Dead Signal replaces Buffaloman, and Jade replaces Brocken Junior. 'Gameplay' *Singles mode (one on one bout) *Two-on-Two tag team wrestling match. *One Player or Two Player Versus. Controls ;Movement :D-Pad ;Jump :B Button ;Punch :A Button ;Kick : Press B Button and then A Button ;Back Body Drop : Press A Button from behind opponent ;Throw to the Ropes : Press Right + A Button ;Near the Ropes : Press B Button to bounce off them ;Lariat : Press A Button after sending opponent to the ropes ;Flying Body Attack : Bounce off the ropes and press A Button ;Tag Partner In : Retreat to your corner and press A Button *You can activate a special move after collecting an energy ball that is randomly thrown by Meat. 'Characters' ;Kinnikuman :Kinniku Driver: Press A Button when you're behind your opponent. ;Terryman :Bulldogging Headlock: Press Right + A Button when your opponent is facing you or looking away. ;Ramenman :Killer Karate: Press B Button and then A Button when facing the opponent. ;Robin Mask :Tower Bridge: Press A Button when you're behind your opponent. ;Buffaloman :Hurricane Mixer: Press B Button and then A Button when facing the opponent. ;Warsman :Bear Claw: Press B Button when your opponent is facing you or looking away. ;Asuraman :Asura Buster: Press A Button when you're behind your opponent. ;Brocken Jr. (Japanese version only) :Nazi Gas Attack: Press A Button. ;Geronimo (U.S. version only) :Tomahawk Throw: Press A Button. 'Gold Cartridge version' ;Mongolman (replaces Ramenman) :Leg Lariat: Press B Button and then A Button when facing the opponent. ;Pentagon (replaces Asuraman) :Finisher: Press A Button when you're behind your opponent. ;Black Hole (replaces Terryman) :Finisher: Press Right + A Button when your opponent is facing you or looking away. ;The Ninja (replaces Brocken Jr.) :Shuriken: Press A Button. 'Muscle Hack Match version' ;Kinnikuman :Finisher: Kinniku Driver ;Kinnikuman Great :Finisher: Kinniku Buster ;Neptuneman :Finisher: Quarrel Bomber ;Big the Budo :Finisher: Magnet Power ;Buffaloman :Finisher: Hurricane Mixer ;Mongolman (replaces Ramenman) :Finisher: Leg Lariat ;Robin Mask :Finisher: Tower Bridge ;Warsman :Finisher: Screwdriver 'Rings' *Normal Ring *Ice-Top Ring *Electric Rope Ring 'Controversy' The American version of the game removed Brocken Jr. in favour of Geronimo due to either censorship or not being included within the M.U.S.C.L.E. toy-line. 'Other Variations' *Kinnikuman II: Dream Tag Match (sequel) 'External Links' *Game FAQs *Nathan's M.U.S.C.L.E. page *The AKIA forum, home of the online Muscle community *キン肉マン 夢の超人タッグ編 マッスルハックマッチ *wikipedia:ja:キン肉マン マッスルタッグマッチ References ja:キン肉マン マッスルタッグマッチ Category:Video games